Multiple facilities raise mosquitoes for research and testing purposes. Raising a large group of mosquitoes requires providing an ample food source in the form of blood. Systems for providing blood to captive mosquitoes are often expensive and inconvenient for the user. For example, some systems for blood feeding may rupture easily or clog.